Gravity Falls Ransom
by snakeeyes64
Summary: Wendy and Mabel have been kidnapped by a crime lord. Only Dipper with the help of a friend must fight against gangs and scum of all kinds throughout the streets of Gravity Falls. They have only one chance to win and they have only one night to survive.
1. Streets of Fire

GRAVITY FALLS RANSOM

CHAPTER 1: STREETS OF FIRE

Adam then hears the alarm and so does Dipper at the mystery shack, Dipper looks and wonders why his sister hasn't shown up but then he thinks maybe she's spending the night with Wendy or her friends. Dipper then looks at the time and then remembers where he has to be, so he then eats breakfast and then bikes all the way to the Dragon Dojo where Adam Presley lives. Dipper then parks and then comes in, and he sees Adam, whom is in a blue vest, paints and has two blue wrist guards and he is kicking a punching bag.

"You're a little late."

"I know."

"Danger knows no rest."

"I know one of your family codes, don't

Remind me"

"Rough night?"

Adam then does punch and kick combos on the bag.

"Yeah, Mabel didn't come home last night, was she

With you yesterday?"

"Yeah, dropped her by the shack yesterday, why?"

Then she must've gone somewhere early in the morning

Maybe to her second job at the Pizza Log?"

Yeah, may 'be don't worry Dipper I'm sure she'll call."

Dipper still has a worried look on his face and Adam then turns and puts his hand on his shoulder to get his attention.

"Well, c'mon get your uniform on; we've got work to do."

Dipper then puts on his uniform, which is a red vest, paints, and red wrist guards. And then music plays which is the Dead and Alive song from the Double Dragon 2 Arranged Soundtrack. Both of them they then are using the peg man and their doing a combo of blocking and hits. Dipper is practicing a kata with his bo staff and Adam then is using arnise sticks on a punching bag. Both Adam and Dipper then throw shurikens, for Dipper he throws it at a picture of Robbie for Adam its Ron Wessely. And then both of them spar each other for a little bit as both go hand to hand and then they use their specialty weapons on each other, Dipper the bo and Adam his arnise sticks and then after whacking each other for a while they then retreat at the same time and then go into a stance, both breathe hard as both are out of breath.

Then both of them stand up and bow to each other then walk to their bags and get some bottles of water and jug it down then. Adam looks at Dipper.

"You've gotten better."

"Only because I learned from you of you."

"I didn't do all of it, your parents were the best

Martial artists in the world."

"So were yours."

Adam then suddenly hears his cell phone ring. Adam notices and then he picks it up.

"It's probably Mabel."

Adam then goes to his cell phone and then picks it up.

Adam hears Mabel's voice on the phone.

"Adam!"

"Mabel, hi."

Adam instantly notices something is wrong as there is heavy breathing and it's the kind of breathing he would hear in a panic. He instantly feels a sense of hi concern.

"Mabel are you ok?!"

There is then another voice on the phone, which sounds a bit robotic, the guy is obviously talking with some sort of vocal harmonizer.

"I wouldn't worry too much she's in safe hands."

"Crimson Talon, how did you….where's Mabel?!"

Dipper then snatches the phone.

"Mabel where are you?"

Then Crimson Talon he then talks.

"Ah, your Dipper yes I've heard about you,

The man who triumphed over Gideon, never liked that kid either

Always so full of himself and wears such a terrible suit."

"What have you done to my sister!?"

"I think there's another question for you to ask?"

Another voice is one the phone, with heavy breathing and Dipper hears its Wendy.

"Dipper!"

"Wendy!"

Crimson Talon says, "You can be assured they're both alight."

"What do you want?!"

"I'm going to play a game with both of you, I've

Heard a great deal about the both of you and how

Many triumphs you've both had, but sooner or latter

Those triumphs end and I'll be the one to do it."

"Why not take us out now?"

"A simple stab or even a bullet in the brain is unimaginative.

I don't want to kill both of you I want to beat you but with style.

And both of you with your talents I want to see you both go down

Tested and with honor."

Adam has his palm out to Dipper.

"Give me the phone?"

Dipper hands him the phone. Adam takes it.

"Ok, so what's the game?"

"The game begins as soon as both of you go out of the Dragon Dojo and

Toward Tread Garage on Barker Street next to Kootz Avenue, I suggest

You both comply in 3 minutes get a move on or

Something might happen to both of them. And this is to be on

Foot, so no tricks or transportation of any kind to find me faster plus, I'll know

Your playing fair, and I want you both to be in the best shape."

Adam hears the click and then looks at Dipper, Dipper is puzzled.

"Adam, what's happening and who's Crimson Talon?"

"I don't know and it's a really long story, but we better start moving?"

Dipper and Adam are still in their uniforms but they don't care or have the time to change they both start to run toward Barker Street. Which isn't too far they then both get to the front steel garage door of the auto store. There is a pay phone that rings again and again and then both run to it and Adam answers.

"Yeah!"

Crimson Talon says, "Ah, good your both warmed up, now the

Games began."

Dipper then taps Adam on the shoulder.

"Adam look!"

Adam looks up and then he see both Dipper and himself their both in trouble, as they see one gang come out and it's the Slasher gang. Each are dressed as certain movie slashers. They then both hear the garage door open and then there are more of the slasher gang members that come out, both Dipper and Adam they then back away to the open street and they see that their surrounded.

Crimson Talon talks more on the phone, "I want to make things interesting for you, you can say

a game for both of you, I suggest you start playing."

Adam and Dipper are a little nervous as both get to their stances and most of the gang members haven't made a move yet but are about to and anxious to.

"Great he hired the Slashers, one of the badest gangs in

L.A., with a record staggering record of kills."

"Now in Gravity Falls.

Who is this Crimson Talon?"

"Doesn't matter, its ass kicking time!"

One of the gang members whom is in a Snake costume then comes toward both of them

And is armed with an axe.

"I'll make a belt out of you."

The snake costumed man then has the ax slid up and then does a few tricks with it, both Dipper and Adam watch but they keep their cool, then the Snake man then handles the ax and he then takes a horizontal swing but then both of them duck, Adam executes a punch to the nuts and Dipper jumps on Adam shoulder lightly and then executes a jump elbow strike toward the snake man's face and then Dipper jumps and executes a hard double elbow strike to his face which knocked him down. The battle is on as both Dipper and Adam split to take out the gang.

Dipper he has the axe and there is one other Gas Masked miner and is welding a pick ax but Dipper is able to block his strikes and then Dipper he thrusts the handle of the axe at the nuts of the Gas Masked miner and then upper cuts strikes the Gas Masked man's chin and then he swing the axe handle in a horizontal strike toward the guy's floating ribs which cracks them and then Dipper throws the ax away and then executes a crescent kick against the minor.

Adam then catches a horizontal ax strike from a deranged fake Santa and then twists his body and then elbow strikes the head. This staggers the fake Santa and then Adam has the ax and he has both hand and butts the fake Santa with the middle of the ax. But then he sees the other fake Santa with a mask that has camera lens for eyes and then he uses a couple of knives against Adam but Adam blocks the strikes and then butts the masked Santa with the middle of the head of the axe and then hits the Masked Santa with the flat head of the head of the ax and the Fake Santa gets knocked out.

There is a deranged cop that then is swinging a baton and small sword at them but Dipper rolls from the strikes and then is able to catch and block the strikes but then executes a epon throw and disarms the cop and knocks him out by hitting him on the ground with a baton. Then he has the baton and then suddenly there is a guy with a machete and a hockey mask and then Dipper takes the small sword and then both the hockey masked killer and Dipper they swing at each other giving and taking hits but then Dipper is able to disarm the guy of the machete and then he executes constant Kempo strikes with the baton and butting him with the handle of the Machete, one last hard swing the face of the hockey masked killer breaks the baton and then he goes down.

Adam was facing off with the last slasher "The Prowler." While Dipper faces off with the "Amsterdam" killer whom is in a scuba outfit and he is swinging and thrusting and Dipper with a knife. Then Dipper he then blocks and catches the gang arm and then disarms him of the knife. Then Dipper uses the hilt of it to punch him out and break his visors. Adam blocks a thrust, break the pitchfork, jabs the guy, and then jump spin kicks to take him down. Prowler is taken out and both Dipper and Adam breathe hard relieved the battle is over.

Dipper comes over to Adam.

Dipper says, "Are you all right?"

"Ditto."

Dipper then has a smile but then suddenly he hears Adam's phone beeping, Adam also hears it and then Adam takes it off his belt and then he opens it up. Dipper he comes close to Adam to look at it. They see some GPs coordinates on the map displayed and there is some time, but also they see the option of a held call and then Adam answers.

"Yes, congratulations both of you, you've survived

the first wave now it is time for you to advance to

the second."

Adam answers.

"Why not just forget that and just skip right toward

The final wave."

"Oh, come now that's unsporting."

"I don't care about winning just that my friends are safe."

"And they will be as long as you both

Continue to play, not the next location is at

Twin Peaks Park on Lynch Ave, you have at least

10 mins to get there."

Then the line cuts out.

"No, wait."

Adam then puts away the phone and then looks at Dipper. Dipper looks at him.

"What are we going to do?"

"We have no choice we have to continue to play this sadistic game,

Till we can find a way out, let's keep moving."

Dipper had plenty more questions but they had to wait as both Dipper and Adam continue running the direction their supposed to go.


	2. Rock and Rule

CHAPTER 2: ROCK AND RULE

Meanwhile, Crimson Talon is walking the hallway of his temple while adjusting his gloves and he continues to walk the hall till he gets to the main room and he is looking at a few of the monitors to monitor their progress.

"Yes, yes you will sure not disappoint me."

Crimson Talon then looks at Mabel whom has a small piece of tape to her mouth and is tied to a chair along with Wendy. Crimson Talon then takes the piece of tape off and Mabel looks at him maintaining her confidence as she sees a pure porcelain white almost like something out of the roman statues and it has only eye slits but she barely can see his eyes as they look well hidden and dark.

"My brother and boyfriend are going to

kick your ass really really really hard!"

"Tell that to the last person in line, do you know why

you're here, oh (slaps his forhead) I didn't tell you. "

And he looks at Wendy.

"Or you."

"Dipper has more guts than you think, he refuses

To fail."

Crimson Talon says, "Of course, that's the reason I wanted

him playing."

Crimson Talon then walks to another location.

Wendy says, "Who are you?"

Mabel says "And what's with the white chocolate mask

and can I get one to?"

Crimson Talon says, "Made it myself and no you can't have one or eat it,

Anyway might as well tell you, can't think of anything better to do right now."

Crimson Talon then turns on some sort of giant model and it's one of all of Oregon State. He then opens his palm and then some sensor comes out and then fires out some laser pointer.

"You see this is your town, Gravity Falls nothing much

but here is a whole state and what does it have to run the palace."

Wendy looks and replys with sarcasm.

"High bowling scores?"

"Ah, close answer but wrong, no they have

power supplies; without power then this state along

with every thing else useless and it it's also fueled

by an economy without whatever value it has its useless."

Crimson Talon he then walks near them,

"That is where I step in, but to do this I need

The book your boyfriend has."

He looks at Wendy.

"Dipper?"

He then walks to his desk and takes out a photo of a book and shows it to them.

"He knows the location of Book One, it supposedly

contains "The Midas Touch" formula, with it

I can sink this state's economy, and this country."

He then comes near them.

"The world is falling apart, I've seen it before my very eyes, and it is infected

With a disease that I intend to cure."

Wendy shakes her head.

"You're insane!"

Crimson Talon then tilts his head a way to look at Wendy.

"No, politicians are insane, I'm just a

Contingency plan for their failure."

Crimson Talon then looks at the monitors once again.

"I must admire them on one thing, both were able to

survive this long, only to come to my

fortress, no matter it's all part of my plan."

Dipper and Adam they are walking the street once more following the route their taking on their GPS map. Both are constantly running but talking, Dipper is asking questions.

"You still haven't explained who is this

Crimson Talon guy."

"He….he used to be a fellow student to my family.

But when there was someone he failed to

Save he… he lost his way. I've been tracking

him down for years."

I guess he found you instead.

"Yep, that's why were in deep shit."

"Can you beat him?"

"He's beaten me several times never had my rematch to

Find that out."

"It looks like we'll find out and soon look."

Dipper and Adam they see they are at the location their both sent to which is Randall Park

They both run up and search the playground to find them along with some other areas of the park like the lake area or even some of the grasslands but they still can't find Mabel and Wendy. Dipper grows frustrated.

"We're running in freaking circles, why the hell is this guy playing

games with us?"

"He's testing us, it's not all about winning for him

it's about the challenge."

"I think were about to have ours."

Adam along with Dipper hear five motor vans driving into the park toward them, having no regard for some of the grasslands and plant life their tearing up as well as some dirt that is flying.

Both vans suddenly park and then all of the doors slide poen this gang is the Rock Punker gang led by Robbie whom are all dressed as rockers, heavy metal rockers, punk rockers or rock fans of all kinds. But he also sees the Sports Maniacs have also joined with them as some are dressed as crazed sports fans but also sports plays from baseball, basketball, football, golf, tennis, track in field, and any other sport you can think of and they have fan make up on and all of them armed with weapons. Robbie comes out last and is in his usual get up. Robbie comes up to them.

"This park is officially closed from losers."

Adam then rolls his eyes.

"You don't own this park dip shit, and for your

information Dipper and I are this year's online

Robot Jox champions, so we got a trophy and you didn't blowhole."

Dipper then shakes his head and takes a step forward.

"How low you truly sunk Robbie"

"I'm going to kill you for making that comment."

"Like I told you your threats mean nothing to me anymore

Go make a song about that if you really can

Carry a note."

Adam says, "We really don't have time for your bull shit Robbie."

Robbie gets stirred up by the snide comments.

"I keep coming losers because you both still owe me something."

Adam says, "So get a job."

Robbie points at Dipper.

"You owe me Wendy back."

Dipper folds his arms to his chest unmoved by his comment.

"What for, you've treated her like furniture."

"You better start respecting me because I'm the leader of

The baddest gang and rock band in town the Rock Punkers."

Dipper and Adam then have looks of both disgust

Dipper says, "That title really makes no sense."

Adam says, "Let alone both Rock and Punk Rock are totally

Different dumb ass!

Dipper then has a hand on Adam's shoulder to signal him for Dipper to take the floor.

"What did he pay you to stop us Robbie?

Robbie clams up and then continues he acclamation on both taking Wendy out of his life.

"Once I'm finished with you two,

he'll give her back to me."

Dipper cracks his knuckles.

"No chance in hell that will ever happen."

They see the gang start to surround them. Robbie gets mad at the comment Dipper made and has a threatening stare at Dipper. A Dipper look at him and winks so does Adam. Dipper then has a smoke bomb at the back of him; Adam sees it and takes his out.

Robbie says, "You two will go down as you were born as losers."

Adam then lets out a silent sigh then he looks back at Robbie.

"Fuck you!"

Robbie carelessly gets close enough for both Adam and Dipper execute a front kick, which hits him in the balls Dipper he throws the time bomb down, and it makes everyone a little disoriented from the smoke and coughing. The smoke soon clears and they see Dipper and Adam are gone and are running on the park.

Robbie says, "Get them."

The gang goes after them and then soon they converge on both of them as both of them then go to the playground. Adam dodges a few of the strikes form one of the Rock Punkers gang which is a drummer with two small blades on his drumsticks and he is swinging at Adam but suddenly Adam is able block both arms with a double forearm block and to grab both arms and then do a mean head butt against him which makes the guy lose his sticks and fall to the ground.

Adam then moves a direction away from the swing of one of the Sports Maniacs dressed as a baseball player; he then catches the swing by entrapping the bat to his left arm and body close and near the handle making his swing ineffective. Adam then a palm strike on his face and then turns his body with the bat making the bat hit the baseball player in the ribs and knive hand strikes him on the side of the neck and then to finishes him off Adam executes a spinning hook kick that connects and then the crazed baseball fan with the makeup goes down. He then has the bat and sees another assailant in a football uniform with makeup charging toward him; Adam then swings the bat and hits the football psycho in the ribs and then the back. And a psycho Tennis player charges in and Adam twirls avoiding his swing of the racket and then swings and hit the guy in the ribs also and then butts him with the top end of the bat.

Dipper sees a deranged golfer in the usual where also with make up on his face and then catches the strike and then does a head thrust elbow strike and a jumping head thrust elbow strike. Dipper then picks up the putter and uses it as a cane against one whom is swinging a baseball bat. The baseball player then tries an overhead swing but Dipper blocks the strikes and then Dipper moves to one side and hone hits him hard in the clavicle swinging the club in an overhead swing. This reels the baseball player to go down. There is a street hockey player that is skating toward Dipper but then Dipper twirls the right direction and hits the guy with the club and he goes down hard.

The situation is starting to get out of hand as they gangs are ganging up on both of them. Both Dipper and Adam disguard the weapon and then Dipper and Adam they run to the playground. Dipper and Adam they climb up the slide and bridge set and then two gang members climb it one is in a soccer uniform and has a pipe another a rock star with too much makeup and has a switchblade. The soccer uniformed gang member then is swinging the pipe but Adam blocks and disarms him of the pipe and then butts the Sports Maniac gang member with it. Dipper is fighting with a Rock Punker then blocks one of the swings of the knife and disarms the gang member of it with a lock, then he takes the knife and executes kempo strikes by simultaneously hitting him with the handle and his free hand and then he goes down. Dipper then sees a spiked soccer ball then come their way and he pushes Adam out of the way and Dipper throws the knife and it hits the ball deflates it. He then uses the guardrail of the bridge and then swings and hits the deranged soccer player coming his way. Adam then slides down and there are some more of the Rock Punkers coming his way. Adam then jumps on a swing and he swings and then hits the one Rock Punkers coming his way. Adam then jumps off and then runs toward the Merry Go Round and then twists it around as one of them jump on and is trying to use the ax to take Adam down but Adam disarms him of the axe, thrust it at his gut which makes the rocker reel, Adam adjusts the frequency and then plays all the notes at once and then the Rock Punker reels from the loud noise.

"Thank you Oregon, I love you goodnight!"

Adam then kicks the guy and then while still on the Merry Go Round currently spinning he then swings the ax and takes the other Rock Punker out which breaks the ax. Dipper he then has three more to deal with he then goes into the jungle jim and then one of the Rock Punkers then try to stab Dipper with the knife but he dodges once more and uses the bars to his advantage by grabbing and pulling his arm backward which breaks the guys arm and he's disarmed. Dipper then executes a sidekick on another Rock Punker trying the stab him and then a back kick to the nuts of another that got too close. One of the Rock Punkers has a pipe and has climbed up and is thrusting the pipe into the interior of the Jungle Jim. But Dipper catches the guy's arm, which pulls him off balance violently, and then Dipper he executes a jump uppercut and then he flies off and goes down on the ground.

Adam then is doing some back flips dodging one of the rock punkers that are throwing cymbals at him and then suddenly there is one coming toward Adam and Adam is able to catch it. He sees two other Sports Maniacs his way and their hockey players, he then hits then both with the symbol and then throws it at the Punk Rocker that gets hit by one and goes down.

Dipper then runs to a teeter totter, he runs on it perfectly balancing and several of the sports maniacs whom are basketball players and track come after him. Several of them stupidly follow trying to go on the teeter tooter and Dipper jumps and a lot of them fall of and some are still on but fall to the middle which hits their testicle area and then go down for the count very painfully.

Dipper then sees one of the Sports Maniacs a track n field player attack him with a javelin doing several thrusts but Dipper manages to move his head and then move his whole body to the left on the last thrust and then disarm the guy by grabbing one end of it and then turning to butt his elbow into the guy's face and he goes down. Dipper takes the Javelin and breaks both ends which have the point and makes the Javelin into a bo staff. One basketball player throws bladed basketballs but Dipper twirls and manages to hit every one of them away with the Bo as if they were baseballs and he thrusts the Bo and then knocks the guy out with an uppercut with the Bo. He then sees one other Track and Field person come with a Javelin and both of them then fight with their weapons for a while blocking and striking but then Dipper manages to nail the guy at a vulnerable spot when he leaves his face unprotected as Dipper knocks him down with a hard thrust to the face. There are four more of the Sports Maniacs but then Dipper executes a wide circular swing with the Bo which immediately knocks all four down connecting with their heads.

Dipper then breathes a sigh and then throws the Bo down.

Both Dipper and Adam come together and then both do a high five to celebrate their victory but it is short lived as both of them then feel some rumbling on the ground. Robbie whom has been hiding behind a trash can then points at them mockingly.

"You going to get it now losers!"


	3. The Big Boss

CHAPTER 3: THE BIG BOSS

Both Dipper and Adam then come back together and then suddenly they feel the ground rumble and then Dipper looks in the direction it's coming from and then he screams but then Adam covers his mouth.

"Are you crazy you don't want to get caught in the public eye?"

But then Adam looks and sees the enemy it's Grizzly whom is a big guy and is looking at them, he is just muscle upon muscle, has a nasty looking face that makes him look like a monster as it is twisted as if it were from a gargoyle or devil sculpture, he has a big black Mohawk, a black leather vest which has plenty of small pieces of torn coats from jocks from college and high school, Armani suits, and other random cloth of anyone that's every pissed him off, all as trophies/badges. He also has really evil looking eyes that almost looked like the color yellow but those eyes were just looking at them, sizing them up finding weakness for a quick and most painful kill. Adam and Dipper then look at him, and then Adam looks at Dipper with a look drained of all confidence.

"I take it back, scream all you want."

Both of them scream. Grizzly looks at them viciously.

Robbie is behind him cowering but talking with confidence to them.

"This guy works for me, he's beating up more street gang member than

You can count and it looks like he'll add you two losers to the list.

Grizzly they're all yours."

"Gladly."

Grizzly then moves toward them and says in the deepest and most menacing tone as if it were the Devil himself talking.

"You're both going to lose."

Dipper says, "We haven't lost just yet!"

Both Dipper and Adam they attack Grizzly as he puts his arms up just giving them a chance mockingly to take him down. Both of them then punch and kick rapidly and hard in certain places but their strikes have no effect. As if he's feeling nothing at all. Grizzly then picks them up and throws them down to the ground hard.

Both of them are staggered and then both run different directions trying to figure out what to do. Adam has a bat and then he's taps the ground with it.

"All right, tall, dark and ugly, batter up."

Adam then hits him with the bat but then sees it does nothing as it just simply breaks to pieces despite his hardest swing Grizzly then looks at Adam viciously and has a vicious smile. He then takes the bat and then bends it in half literally. Adam looks and is real nervous.

"Well, shit."

Grizzly then comes near him, but Adam tries to delay him.

"Ok, I admit I might have stepped out of line with that

Joke and what the hell is that."

Adam points and then he punches Grizzly in the head but the strike doesn't affect him.

And then Grizzly once again smiles viciously and then grabs him.

"I know I'm fucked."

Grizzly then throws him to land on one of the trashcans and Adam once again impacts but then Grizzly isn't though as he then headlocks Adam head and Adam is unable to counterattack as his head is viced by both his bicep and armpit which Adam's face is real close to. Adam is then lifted off the ground and the Grizzly whirls him around and Adam screams and feels a little sick almost about to vomit.

"Man, your pits really stink."

Grizzly then throws him and Adam lands in a basketball hoop. Dipper he sees one more rock punker solider with a whip but Dipper is close enough he blocks the attempted strike and elbows him in the face. Dipper then takes the whip and goes to Grizzly.

"All right new game Jump Rope."

Then he is whirling it around and then he whips Grizzly's leg and pulls him down and Grizzly goes down, and then Dipper is about to strike again. But then Grizzly catches the whip and then pulls Dipper and then picks him up with his one hand.

"That hurt."

Dipper he then remembers the chart of points of pressure and spots to strike. Dipper then hits both of his armpits and then Grizzly he then staggers in pain of the strike and drops Dipper. Then Dipper then executes some Kempo strikes to Grizzly's legs and knees and this staggers and makes Grizzly go on his knees.

Grizzly then backhands Dipper and he goes down. Grizzly then limps over to some trash can barrels and then lifts one up and then is about to crush Dipper with it as Dipper he crawls back. But then Adam runs and then does a power kick which connects to his stomach and then Grizzly is staggered by this strike and then the barrel falls on his head, which staggers Grizzly even more. Dipper looks at Adam.

"Hit the vital points!"

"Got it."

And then both Dipper and Adam they then work a beat down on Grizzly. Adam he then executes a series of kicks on Grizzly's legs and even punches and elbow strikes to the floating ribs. Dipper he jumps on Grizzly and executes rapid downward elbow strikes on his head and then one big scissor elbow strike which staggers him, Dipper then hits two of the clavicles with his elbows which then stagers Grizzly. Then both Dipper and Adam then both execute a kick in two different places, Dipper does a spinning hook kick to his head while Adam does a roundhouse kick to his stomach once more and then Grizzly staggers down on his knees. Adam and Dipper then take another trash can and then put it over Grizzly and then kick him and Grizzly he rolls down the stairs, which are unfortunately a long way down.

Both of them breathe hard but then as Adam turns he is sucker punched by Robbie and then he looks at Dipper whom has a bad. Dipper then runs to another part of the park and sees a bridge, which is under construction; it's a rather small one. Dipper then does a jump kick to get over the gap. Then Robbie is there with a bat and is thinking of getting over the gap the same way.

"It's all over loser, Wendy is mine."

"You haven't won yet, Wendy is a free woman

You'll never take that away from her

Or from me."

He looks at Dipper and has an arrogant look on his face he then tries to get over the gap with the bat the same way but then once he does, Dipper then quickly kicks him in the midsection and then executes a jump knee strike to his head by pulling his head down and Robbie then falls into the gap and lands in the drink.

"Rock N Roll and Punk Rock aren't the same,

And you aren't either asshole!"

Dipper then pulls him up on land and then Adam comes back up and then checks on Dipper.

"Are you alright."

But then suddenly both see Grizzly charge at them crazily really fast despite looking banged up. Both Adam and Dipper they pick up Robbie, pick him up overhead, and then hit Grizzly over the head with Robbie's body and Grizzly staggers to a small hill and then both Dipper and Adam throw Robbie and it hits Grizzly and then both of them are rolling down the hill which once again leads to the stairs both roll down painfully. Dipper then breathes a sigh of relief and looks at Adam.

"I am now.

Both of them hi five each other.


	4. School of Death Part 1

CHAPTER 4: SCHOOL OF DEATH FLOOR 1

Adam then hears a phone ringing at a phone booth in the park and then Adam opens it and Dipper comes close to listen in. Crimson Talon is speaking.

"Bravo, you've both triumphed once more."

Dipper says, "We won't let one man defeat us until Wendy and my

Sister are safe"

"As far as you've came your just about there."

"Let's just say one of your best men won't be

On the Billboard 50 anytime soon."

"That man was society's scum that needed to be

Trashed, so I'm hardly grieving. Besides his music

Lets just say, Satan's asshole would vomit."

Dipper exercises impatience.

"Get to the point."

"Here are the new coordinates, take as much time as you like to

Get to my temple; you'll need plenty of energy you have plenty more

Challenges to go.

The coordinates are downloaded to Dipper's cell and then Dipper sees the map the Temple is located on Elm Street next to Crystal Lake Ave. Adam looks as well, but Dipper is puzzled at something.

"Why would they call an Avenue Crystal Lake?"

"I don't know, let's go."

Both of them start a little trot.

Meanwhile Crimson Talon he then turns the monitor off and then looks toward Mabel and Wendy. Seeing both of them still gagged and struggling.

"This silence is boring me."

He then takes the gags off and Mabel tries to bite Talon but he backs off.

"Even when both of you are in a rather entrapping

Situation, you both continue to fight. Another one

Of the reasons I kidnapped both of you, you're both

So entertaining."

Mabel then calms down a moment and then she looks up.

"Why can't you leave Adam alone?

What has he done to you?"

Crimson Talon then takes Mabel's chin and then she turns away so he doesn't touch her.

"You have strength no wonder Adam

Loves you."

Crimson Talon then walks away. Wendy looks up.

"How can we believe you'll keep your

Word on not hurting them."

Crimson Talon then looks.

I prefer for my business to have less blood pollution,

but those that aren't of their word

are scum suckers and like all scum

they need to be cleaned out.

Crimson then clenches his fist hard and with intense anger and then he walks away. Both Wendy

And Mabel are struggling. Wendy looks back to Mabel.

"Can you get these ropes loose?"

Mabel struggles.

"No, I hate being helpless."

"How is it, he knows about Adam,

What does he want from him?"

"Who cares, we've got to keep trying to get

Out Dipper and my boyfriend are going to need

Our help.

Both Adam and Dipper then walk the street in silence for a while. Dipper then starts to speak.

"All right, Adam it's time to spill it."

Adam then stops and then looks at Dipper.

"What?"

"Crimson Talon you said you knew him, why is he

In Gravity Falls?"

Adam then looks down and then breathes a sigh then looks up at Dipper.

"This whole thing is my fault; I never thought he'd

Find me, I thought I was hidden well enough, heck

Adam Presley isn't even my real name."

Dipper is suspicious and starts to feel a little anger, so his voice is up a bit.

"What did you do, tell me."

Adam then breathes and then looks up not sure how to display the truth or the whole truth then looks to Dipper.

"Both Crimson and I, we were the best of friends

Almost like brothers ever since we were children.

Ever since my parents died both of us were all we

Had, we took care of one another."

"So why is he this way?"

"Something terrible happened to another friend of our called Marian.

It was a terrible day for both of us but it was really Crimson that took it the hardest of all,

Both of them were more than friends and due to the fact the guilty weren't going to be prosecuted well it sent him over the edge. He did somewhere along the line punish those that

were guilty but it wasn't enough he began to draw a conclusion that crime and every other person that was guilty and unpunished were a disease that needed to be eradicated."

Dipper remains immense in what Adam is saying.

"I refused to follow in his path because I felt it wasn't right and after that decision I've been trying to sabatosh and put a stop to his operations ever since. After one last operation I put a stop to I thought his business would be out of commission for good."

Adam then looks a different direction.

"When I came here I thought I could have a life

Of my own. To have friends once more, to have someone to

Love."

Adam then looks down with a look and a slight ache of sadness. Dipper notices this. Adam then looks at him again.

"If you want to stop being friends with me I'll

Understand, but please let me help save them

First."

Dipper then looks away and then looks at Adam.

"I still want to be friends with you Adam, it's just there's so much

I don't know about you."

Adam looks at Dipper again.

"I'll tell you everything about me in time,

You truly do have my word. That's part of my

Family code, always keep your word."

Dipper then looks and then nods. Then both continue walking.

"So, what direction now Adam."

Adam then looks at the GPS on the cell realizing where they are. He then looks up and points.

"Just right here."

Both of them see and realize their at the Chinese, Japanese, Mongolian, Thai, Indonesian District of Gravity Falls.

Adam says, "Wow a regular melting pot."

Dipper looks at him and corrects him.

"That's melding pot."

"Sorry."

Both of them keep walking on a sidewalk as they continue their tracking and pursuit of their next location. Dipper then shakes his head and looks at Adam.

"Hey, I have a question for you."

"Yeah."

"Doesn't it seem crazy that we're the only two that have made it this far."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the fact that both of us throughout this ordeal have been surrounded by odds

That equal about half an army. Yet we've kicked their asses so well with minimum to no problems yet we've came off with bumps and bruises and not many scratches. . Doesn't that

Seem weird by human standards?

Adam looks up for a moment, a little bemused once again his friend Dipper overthinking things again.

"Let me think."

Then looks at Dipper.

"No!"

They both then arrive on this big concrete walls and large double doors and they see the sign of the place up from the double doors says. Adam then clenches his fist.

"That fiend, should have known he would put them in the one place

on Earth I hate more than anyone, the one place with the

greatest scum of the earth rate than New York City."

Dipper then looks at him.

"And what would that be."

"High School!."

The sign reads River City Rapids High School and they see the high school which has the usual concrete rectangular building model and there is a big clock tower in the middle section of the school and a Bogota style roof above. Both of them approach and then they approach the entrance of the building and they see near the entrance at least three feet in front of them.

2 black dragons sculptures with grey and black colored painting all over the building.

"Wonder if I can buy those two dragon signs their

So cool."

Dipper then slaps him back of the head.

"Will you focus c'mon?"

And then both of them they walk the hallway but then suddenly they hear the automatic locks of the doors behind them and they look at the hallway which is foreboding as there is very little light but then suddenly they hear some strange noises and the shadows each of them start to move in a way and they see a bunch of guys in black uniforms that cover them from head to toe, with masks where only their eyes are exposed which each glow red. Suddenly the lights come on and they see there are both in a hallway filled with Ninjas.

Adam then shakes his head.

"Oh, no not these guys."

Dipper looks at him a bit nervous as usual.

"What, who are they."

"They're the robot ninja."

"Robot ninja…..wait robot ninja how the hell

Do robots become a gang?"

Suddenly some of the ninjas start to charge them.

Adam reply's, "Who cares!"

In the fifth floor where Crimson Talon is holding both Wendy and Mabel in a giant science auditorium and they are all watching on the big screen where Dipper and Adam are and both are doing stance. Wendy and Mabel struggle to get the ropes off but suddenly one strain slips loose on Wendy's side and then she whispers to Mabel.

"Mabel I might be able to get the ropes loose, try not to struggle so much

Until I get my left hand lose."

Mabel stops and Wendy does the shaking beginning to slip her left hand from another strand.

Crimson Talon yells something out.

"AH SHIT, I ALMOST FORGOT!"

Both Wendy and Mabel they jump at this and then Crimson Talon then immediately runs to the Mike on a podium and turns it on and speak and then pull out a remote. Suddenly Dipper, Adam, and the Robot Ninjas they hear the loud speakers.

Crimson Talon says, "Can't start this battle without some music!"

Crimson Talon then turns on the IPod player he has hooked up to the speakers and then plays the song from "Double Dragon Neon" track First Double Dragon Mission 2. And then he speaks on the mike again.

"Have fun."

He then dances to the track. Dipper looks puzzled as to why anyone would play music in a life or death situation but Adam is just eating it up as he is bobbing his head and has a smile.

"You got to admit he has excellent taste in music."

Dipper looks at Adam bemused.

"Will you be serious?"

Adam looks at Dipper defiantly.

"No!"

The robot ninjas are at first confused but then they look back on their enemies and are charging to attack. Both Dipper and Adam look back and Adam for a moment gets nervous.

"Ok, starting right now!"

Both Dipper and Adam charge also and engage their enemies. Some of the ninjas they start to swing at them with their gos (swords). Dipper he gets backed to a locker and one robot ninja then swings and makes a deep cut on the row of lockers as if it were cutting butter. Dipper ducks from the swing and then quickly gets on the ground and does a side roll as the Robot Ninja executes an overhead thrust. Meanwhile Adam he then does a side roll to avoid one armed with a sickle and chain whom swings the chain and the ball attached comes toward Adam. But then suddenly there is one with a spear with a double blade where one is a straight edge and another a curved blade and Adam dodges the left and right thrusts.

Then the ninja retreats back but then does a high thrust to the head but Adam dodges and then grabs one end of the spear and Adam moves it over his head and then moves and takes the other part of the spear and the ninja is struggling with him and then suddenly with its right hand grabs the very bottom half of the spear and then pullout out a small knife from it and thrusts it to Adam but Adam manages to block/deflect it with a palm middle block and immediately knife hand strikes the robot ninja hand to disarm him and the blade is disarmed as Adam hit one of the sensitive flexible joints and then Adam executes a palm strike on the Ninjas head and executes a front kick which makes the ninja stagger and let go of the spear.

Dipper he then rolls back and there is one other Ninja that comes with two knives. Dipper dodges the swipes but then the Ninja comes with a double thrust with the knives but Dipper he executes a double forearm block with both his arms and then kicks, executes two punches, and then two sidekicks to his chest. Next executes a left crescent kick which then hits the knife away out of the ninja's hand and then Dipper he executes a side kick which takes the Ninja down. Dipper then rolls to get the knife and then when there is a swing about to come down on him he immediately does a high block with the knife to stop it, kicks the ninja and then does an aikido throw by grabbing hold of one of the ninja's wrists and then flipping him over and then Dipper gets a hold of a ninja go (sword) and runs to follow Adam.

Adam then comes into what looks like Gardening class as he sees he is now in a big Japanese garden setting which is the theme for today as he sees beautiful grass patches, a pond, a bridge, rock guardian, Zen garden, and Japanese flowers like the cherry blossoms. Adam he then gets to the really shallow water of a mini pond and sees some of the other ninja have followed and they surround him. Adam then goes into a stance with the spear and then they start to attack but then Adam thrusts the spear to the ground hanging on to it like a pole vault and makes himself swing in an arc and then land two of his feet onto one of the ninjas. And he sees several about to charge him at once and then Adam does the vertical run kick as he uses the spear to anchor and swing himself vertical and takes them all down at once as if he ran on them like some running trail. They all go down and then Adam goes into a stance with the spear as one of the ninjas then swings his go at Adam blocks the swing and then executes a thrust quickly toward the ninja's chest area that bleeds out oil and circuits and it goes down. He then sees many more and then does multiple thrusts on each of the in a rapid fire pace making the robot ninjas into Swiss cheese as the blade of the spear goes thought the robots heads, chest, legs, and groin and they all crumple.

Meanwhile Dipper is at a field of flowers and he is fighting against a ninja armed with a sickle and chain. Dipper is constantly blocking and striking until Dipper go gets wrapped by the chain of the weapon and both are playing a tug of war game. And then two other robot ninjas converge on Dipper. The one from the right comes toward him and then Dipper he then executes a back kick on that ninja and then there is a ninja on the left coming for him and Dipper executes another back kick. Dipper then directs the go chained toward the ninja armed with the sickle and throws the go toward the ninja and it goes straight through its metal torso and the ninja's red eyes go dark and it goes down. Dipper then comes toward the staggered left ninja, grabs the wrist with the go, elbows it's face and then twists it's wrist to let go of the go and then Dipper slices the robot ninja in half by making a diagonal cut where one half of its body slides down and there are sparks that fly.

After both Dipper and Adam's separate battle both of them join again by running to an open grassy field and then suddenly they see some other Ninja they have to deal with. As there is this ninja robot that is really tall but unusual due to the fact it has big safe gloves one the kind of that hockey goalies have and in each of those hands are boomerangs that are steel and razor sharp.

This ninja's eyes are glowing red hot for both of them as it has those blade just itching to get of its mitted hands. Both Dipper and Adam both go into a stance with the Ninja gos, so does the Ninja with its bomber blades. The Boomerang ninja then makes his blades fly and both dodge and the Ninja catches two of his blades but then he increases the stakes as he takes out six more boomerang blades, both Adam and Dipper look at each other realizing they have their work cut out for them.

All six blades each get thrown one at a time or even two to three or four get thrown at the same time as the Ninjas bomber blades constantly are getting caught and thrown really fast. Dipper and Adam are constantly dodging and blocking with their gos. Both soon separate from the busy blades, Dipper then does a few deflection and he sheathes the go and then does backflips a direction and each of the blades wiz past him as Dipper is blackfliping rapidly. Adam is jumping and flipping constantly in one direction as each of the boomer blades they are flying and they are trying to cut him but keep missing and hitting other objects. Dipper flips to one spot and sees one of the blades come at him and he then takes the go out and makes a diagonal cut which is so fast and hand it connects but seems like it cut the boomer blade as if it were butter, Dipper continually blocks the other blades. Meanwhile Adam his is having a heck of a time blocking and deflecting the blades but then one comes really close toward him going straight for his neck but Adam uses the handle of the go to block the blade which then hits and has itself caught on the middle of the sword handle. The Boomerang Ninja then sees this in frustration and then throws another blade at Adam which goes in an arc which curves away from Adam only to go straight back to him in a diagonal flight which goes toward Adam's chest but Adam he catches it both palms flat facing opposite directions and the blade barely touching his chest. There are two other blades that come his way. Adam then rolls out of the way of both of them and just when Boomerang Ninja catches both of his blades back, Adam is able to utilize split second timing as he watches the Boomerang Ninja take out and is about to throw it his direction and Adam he immediately takes the blade in his hand and throws the boomerang blade and his throw really makes the blade go really fast as it goes vertical that it cuts Boomerang Ninja's other blade in half and then comes near the Boomerang ninja and actually causes a shoulder wound and then goes to the wall behind him and lodges itself there. The Boomerang Ninja then brightens his eyes with fury at Adam beating the blade and Adam gives a small smile.

The Boomerang Ninja then intensifies its attack with the four blades it has left. Dipper and Adam continually dodge but it's no good soon one of the boomerang blades hits Dipper to the side of his thigh and he staggers from the cut. Adam gets concerned but can't get to Dipper as he is dodging and deflecting the boomerang blades constantly. Dipper he then looks at the door sports equipment and then opens it. Meanwhile Adam is the one that is really getting a run for his money as Boomerang Ninja then intensifies the attack on him as he is the only one that is blocking and deflecting the blades with his go. Adam is tiring a little and isn't sure how much longer he can keep it up. Then when Boomerang ninja is about to throw again it is hit hard in the face with a football. The boomerang ninja is staggered from the impact which shaken its targeting mechanism and then looks at Dipper with red fury.

Dipper is constantly throwing footballs for Boomerang guy to throw as two of the guy's blades are going toward the footballs oncoming. Adam then rolls in and comes close, the boomerang ninja spots him and then takes two more boomerang blades out and both Adam him clash, Adam with his go and Boomerang ninja with two of his blades in his hands both constantly clanking their blades. But then suddenly the guy disarms Adam of the go and then tries to swing and take Adam out but then Adam blocks one of the swings and twists the Ninjas one left arm real hard that the ninja can't help but let go of the blade in his hand due to how much stress Adams bend of his wrist and elbow is causing the steels tendons almost ready to snap. Adam is then cut with the other blade which makes a horizontal scratch to the lower area of Adam's chest. Adam sees the wound and touches it seeing blood and then when the Boomerang ninja makes another swipe at Adam. Adam blocks it his inner arm with both his hands and then he takes the ninja's right arm and sets it up on his shoulder to bend the joint. Once again the ninja cant' help but let go and then Adam elbows him in the nose and then pushes the ninja back to set him up for a high side kick that hits its head.

The Boomerang ninja is staggered by the experience and then takes out two of the last boomerang blades and Adam backs off and so does Dipper both ready and waiting for his next attack. The Boomerang ninja then throws both blades in both directions at both of them. The one coming toward Adam is coming horizontal and the one coming toward Dipper vertical. Adam then does a whirling horizontal jump and then catches the bomber blade along with Dipper whom catches his by clapping two of his hands on it to clasp the blade in-between his palms and away from his head.

The Boomerang Ninja realizes he's got a dilemma as both Dipper and Adam are armed with the boomerangs and he has no more. The Boomerang Ninja then puts himself in a stance ready to catch the boomerangs coming his way. Both Dipper and Adam come together and throw the boomerangs at the same time where both looks like they merged together going a straight line as both boomerangs are both flying parallel to each other. The Boomerang Ninja is then about to catch it but then both boomerangs just as they were getting really close to his grasp suddenly break apart. Boomerang Ninja then is startled as the boomerangs go in a left and right arc from him only for the boomerangs to circle back making a figure eight arc and due to how super-fast they were going the Boomerang Ninja is unable to turn on time and one of the boomerangs then go to his head decapitating him and another toward the torso separating the body from the legs literally. Sparks, parts and even some black chemical fluid are flying and spewing out from the severed parts and land on the ground.

Both Dipper and Adam see their handy work and then look at each other and then give each other a fist bump and then they realize they still have a task to do as both of them then run out of the gymnasium and then go to the stairs to advance to level 2.


	5. School of Death Part 2

CHAPTER 5: SCHOOL OF DEATH PART 2

Crimson Talon whom is in his usual black and blue uniform as he has a cape and gloves, boots, suit that just completely covers him head to toe, it's a military fashioned wear. He is expecting both of them to ascend the levels but then both Dipper and Adam they simply open the double doors to the science lab. Crimson Talon then looks at both for them and is surprised.

"How the hell did you both get up here so fast?"

Dipper says, "Saw an elevator near the stars."

Crimson Talon then slaps himself in the forehead.

"Damn it I knew I forgot something."

He then shakes his head.

"No matter I think it's about time for me to deal with both of you myself, but things can go much easier if you Dipper will hand over the book.

Dipper says, "You already know my answer N…O!"

"I was expecting that answer."

Crimson Talon the comes out of the one of the other Dojo Doors toward their direction.

CRIMSON TALON

So you ready yet, Adam.

Adam looks at Crimson Talon

"This is between us; leave them all out of this."

"They were a great help to me, getting you back again,

do they still not know who you really are?"

Adam then looks down and then Crimson Talon has a small laugh. Dipper and Adam they then see two of their significant, others, Adam, Mabel and Wendy, both are tied and gagged, both are then free themselves and Crimson Talon sees them but then Adam he takes out a smoke pellet and throws it near him and it explodes and disorients Crimson. Both run toward Dipper and Adam. Wendy and Dipper embrace and hug though Mabel then elbows Adam in the stomach.

Adam reels from it, and it hurts more due to the hits he's taken. He looks at Mabel puzzled.

"What was that for?"

"Not coming faster."

Mabel then peck him on the cheek.

Crimson Talon then waves away the smoke.

"I see you used some of the new stuff, you came far;

If you stayed with me, this country could be ours, make

It the way it was meant to be."

"It just wasn't meant to be brother."

Mabel, Wendy, and Dipper are surprised by what Adam just said.

Dipper comes to him.

"Adam what's going on?"

Adam looks at Dipper in a state of regret.

"I'm sorry Dipper, everyone I wanted to tell you I just….

Crimson Talon then looks up.

"I guess you never did tell them everything about you, us,

and you still haven't."

Crimson Talon then walks a different direction and then he takes out a medallion out of his uniform jacket. Mabel sees.

"Adam what is that?"

"A sacred relic from my family throughout the generations,

A medallion where each of us had half and would give us

A great amount of power, he stole my half before I came to

The falls."

Adam then steps up.

"Why wait all this time to use it."

Crimson Talon then shakes his head.

"Because that wouldn't be very sporting and I've actually

Been waiting for you and your friends, it's time all of you

Meet your fates."

Adam takes a few more steps forward.

"No, you have business with me."

Adam looks at Dipper.

"Dipper take the girls and run.

Mabel then interrupts.

"No, Adam we're sticking together."

"But Mabel…"

"You heard me; I'm kicking the chair down."

Mabel then executes a small sidekick and the chair goes down.

"Plop."

"Why do you keep saying that?"

"I don't know?"

Crimson Talon then yells.

"Enough I see where this is going, you'll…

Oh, hell with the speech."

Crimson Talon then puts the two medallions together Crimson Talon then engages his shadow power and is then able to replicate a double version of himself, and transform into a demon identity with his face mask now turned to black and flesh and distorted and corrupted along with his uniform which turns all black and becomes demonic with it's face twisted and distorted like an oni demon mask and has several spikes in places, and some organic texture that molds into his body and both versions have katanas. Crimson demons take their katanas out and do a motion of circular left and right and then have them placed on their hands.

One of the demon's say, "This is going to be a lot of fun."

Adam then looks at Mabel.

"You should stay back."

"No, I'm going to fight beside you and that's final."

Adam sighs and nods.

"Beside you owe me a Bigfoot burger for this

And a yeti shake."

Wendy and Dipper then talk.

Wendy says, "I won't leave you."

"It's not safe."

"It's more unsafe alone but together we

Have a better chance."

Dipper nods.

The two Crimson demons one of them talks.

"Hey, can we get this on I'm bored."

Mabel looks.

"You got it, ass face.

All of them go into a stance and then suddenly the versions are then swinging at them Dipper, Wendy, Mabel and Adam dodge the swings. Dipper then executes a roll and Wendy jumps on a table and does a summersault when Crimson Talon's sword swings with immerse power and cuts though the table like butter. Adam then rolls back and Mabel she does back flips as Crimson Talon is swinging at her. Dipper and Wendy they then get a couple of weapons, Dipper has a Bo staff and Wendy a couple of batons and then both of them make contact, both are giving and taking. Meanwhile Mabel and Adam they both get some weapons, Mabel the rapiers and Adam the arnise sticks. Their all giving and taking with the weapons but despite their efforts they all are knocked down by Crimson Demon's attacks. Crimson Demons laugh and say at the same time.

"It was a nice try teaming up but in the end

Adam you still couldn't beat me."

Crimson Demon then has the katana in a downward thrust position ready to execute Adam. Adam backs away trying to put as much distance as he possibly can despite his inevitable end. But then Mabel she then has the chain weapon and throws the chain to wrap around Crimson Demon's hand and disarm him of his katana. Mabel then sees the arnise sticks near her feet.

"Adam catch."

Mabel she then picks the weapon up with her feet quickly and then kicks them so that she is able to throw the weapons to Adam's direction. He catches the arnise stick and then gets into a stance. Meanwhile in another section the demon thrusts the sword at Dipper neck but Dipper is able to catch the thrust and then in one swift move disarm Crimson Demon, he then finishes him off with some Mui Tai punch and elbow combinations and then Wendy she then jumps on Crimson Demon executes several punches and then rapidly changes position where she then has his neck in a scissor hold with her legs and then takes him down on the ground hard. Then the final battle occurs with Mabel and Adam.

Adam says, "Time to play pick up sticks!"

Adam then rapidly executes in kung fu style some rapid strikes with his arnise sticks and then Mabel executes some kempo style strikes against the Crimson Demon and he goes down and suddenly there is a flash of light and then both of the Demons they float up and then reconfigure together which makes Crimson Talon normal again, and Crimson Talon he lands on the ground unconscious. The two halves of the medallions then float toward Wendy and Mabel as they've chosen both of them.

Suddenly some of the Robot Ninjas stationed in the floors they skipped then come flooding though the room. Both Dipper and Adam they come right in front of the opposition but then unfortunately the ninjas dogpile them but then both of them do power jump whirl upper cuts which throw each of the ninja away from them, getting thrown like boggle dice. Then several groups of ninja they try to go after both Dipper and Adam but then they execute a fireball power punch toward their opponents.

Both Wendy and Mabel they then run to a part of the battle and there are a couple of ninjas that try to strike them with their gos. But Wendy and Mabel their able to dodge the attacks and block their next strike. Wendy executes three straight punches and the ninja staggers from the strikes. Mabel she strikes the ninja in the throat and then it staggers and she then executes an aikido throw by taking his left hand and then swinging it a certain way which flips the ninja to the ground.

Wendy says, "Thank god Dipper gave me lessons."

Mabel says, "C'mon we've no time to waste."

Both get to a certain location and then they both have the medallions in their hands and then they both combine them and suddenly it gives both of them power. Two tornados of power whirl on both Wendy and Mabel and soon both also have Martial Arts uniforms. Wendy's in an Emerald Vest and paints with the wrist cuffs. Mabel's is Magenta color. Both look at each other but then see the opposition and then they have to deal with. Mabel looks at her uniform with awe.

"He he shiny."

Wendy then shakes Mabel.

"Snap out of it Mabel, it's time to get into the game."

Dipper has a couple of ninjas and bashes their heads in and they go down.

"Yeah we could use some help here."

Both Wendy and Mabel go into a stance and then start attacking along with Dipper and Adam at their side. Mabel then does some back flips from a Shadow Ninja whom then throws more bombs at her but she avoids them. Mabel is then able to produce a ninja star that Adam gave her but it is a special kind as she throws it on the ground it then has some small timer and then it explodes a flash and then Mabel pulls off some super move harnising her chi energy which is a drill jump kick and it connects with the bomb ninja and he flies and collisions with the chair behind the room as if they were bowling pins. Wendy then sees some group of ninjas come toward her and then she then powers up her arms with her chi energy and is able to produce two circular fire balls going in an arc and then they connect with the group of ninjas and they all get knocked out.

All of them have their groups of ninjas to deal with as well as work together. Wendy and Mabel they are able to hold hands and spin each other around and they executes different kicks as one ninja comes to get them Mabel is spun and then executes a spin hook kick that makes contact with the ninja's floating ribs and then Wendy is spun around to execute another spinning hook kick but it's to his face and the ninja goes down hard.

Dipper and Adam they then use a lily pad and hop technique, Dipper this time squats and Adam runs and then he executes a flying jump kick onto one of the ninjas that go down and then Adam squats and then Dipper he then jumps and then executes another power move by doing a cyclone kick on the last few ninjas.

Dipper, Adam, Mabel and Wendy they all breathe hard as they see what they've done. All of the Shadow Ninjas and other three boss opponents are lying on the ground and they moan in pain. They then look at Crimson Talon that is up and clapping with his mask slightly chipped.

"Bravo all of you."

Adam takes a step forward.

"Was this just another sick test of yours?"

"Of course, you think this is all there really

Is, your wrong it has only just begun? But the

Results show that all four of you are worthy to my cause."

Adam then shakes his head in bemusement.

"You just never give up on your cause to you,

You can't use the medallion anymore.

"It doesn't matter it was just

an essential tool for my grand plan.

To create you, the end times are coming and

I need a legion."

Mabel shakes his head.

"After what you put us though no chance."

"I was expecting that answer, but believe me once it

Comes you will come to me for help."

Wendy says, "We can handle anything together even without you."

Crimson Talon then points to her.

"Good form Wendy, good form."

Adam then steps forward and talks to Crimson.

"Why not end this rivalry once and for all."

"As usual impatient brother, as you were to leave our

Home; not just yet brother. Perhaps Adam this is our destiny to

Always be in conflict with one another till

One of us falls."

Crimson Talon then takes a grenade like device.

"The shadow will fall upon this country and

all of you won't be able to stop it."

He throws down the device and then there is smoke that comes out and then when the smoke dissipates he is gone.

All four of them get out of the school and are walking the streets and are now all a bit quiet as Wendy, Dipper and Mabel they all look at Adam a bit as they can't shake the feeling of their discovery over this revelation.

Mabel and Adam have a private talk together. Adam feels some guilt but he looks up knowing he has to tell her most to all the truth, despite the risk of losing her.

"I'm sorry I haven't told you everything about me,

But I've never lied about my feelings and most of whom

I am. If you tell me to leave I'll understand."

"Adam I still love you its just there is so much

I don't know about you."

"It's not easy to explain there is a lot about my

Past that is dangerous and painful and I'm not ready

To spill the beans about it all or even know how."

"Then just do it a little at a time, it always helps."

"It won't be easy.

You might not be able to handle it or even like it."

"Trust me I can."

She takes his hand. Adam looks at it.

"All right, before I say it I just want to say

One other thing."

"What's that?"

"You look beautiful in the moonlight."

Mabel smiles gives a playful bump with her shoulder, Adam smiles and then and then Adam breathes and talks.

"That man, Crimson Talon he….was my brother

a good man once, whom has died a long time

Ago…"

Meanwhile both Dipper and Wendy are at another section slightly away from Mabel and Billy as they are talking. Wendy then comes to Dipper

"Dipper don't be mad at Adam."

"I'm not mad, it's just why he didn't say

Anything about it, he could trust us."

"We all have secrets Dipper, some we hold because we

Fear they could do great harm."

"Yeah, I thought I knew him so well but

After all of these I not sure. Adam isn't even his real name."

"Dipper you do know him, he's always been your friend

He's helped you save us; if he didn't care he wouldn't of. I'm sure

He'll tell you the whole truth when he's ready."

Dipper nods. Wendy has a smirk.

"Besides something good came out of all of this,

You look hot in that outfit."

Dipper face turns slightly red.

He then turns away slight insecure about the comment but then Wendy she has her fingers under his chin to turn his head slightly and then kiss him and he kisses back with passion.

Meanwhile, Crimson Talon come into a room and pulls down a switch of a lightbulb above him on he then comes in a door and sits down and he then pulls a glove of his off, pulls off from the bottom a Velcro strip which reveals a hidden camera with a wire and two small boxes, one for the power charge and another contains micro film. He loosens the tiny box and goes to the darkroom. He is then able to develop the film and the photos reveal the two pages of Midas's Formula. In the battle Crimson pickpocketed the book in the battle with Dipper for a moment and as Crimson was knocked out, he then took advantage of this moment of time and opened the book to the page quickly and then took a photo of the pages with his right hand. Then when both Dipper and him engaged in battle again he quickly put the book back in Dipper's vest.

Crimson Talon is then in another room using his chemistry set and soon as he successfully creates his solution he then puts one solid rock hermetical cup under the facet and then he turns the handle of the facet for the solution to come down. He then shuts the handle down and then takes up metal tongs and grasps the cup with them. He then pours the solution onto a tray the forms bricks and lets them cool for the longest time. Then then it's done the turns the tray over and he has several gold bricks, he then puts the bricks into a brief case. He then drives someplace really far into the woods and he parks and walks toward what looks like an old bomb shelter, he opens it and then walks a long hallway, he then pulls out a remote and then the wall with the number 13 then moves apart in two direction to reveal a passageway, he goes in.

He's in some other room and then he opens up his briefcase and then dumps them into what looks like some big furnace and then he turns it up real high. The furnace like device then melts the gold bricks and then the solution goes down straight onto a funnel which then drips onto a series of giant circuit boards where the solution flows onto the pathways of the circuits. And then each of the circuit board then glow.

Crimson Talon is then in some sort of Hasmat suit and then transports the circuit boards he has by golf cart. He then takes each of the circuit boards and is in another room which contains a library of mainframes and he inserts the circuit boards in their places of the mainframes. He then is in another place and is flipping on the control of a board and suddenly he hears a hum and then slowly he notices lights come one. He then takes the mask of his Hasmat suit off and is revealed to have just a sliver face plate for his face and small blue samurai like helmet to cover his scalp and rest of head. He looks around and says, "At last, it's finally about to begin."

The lights and the room he is in appear to be some sort of bridge for a Naval carrier and what he is one is what looks like some sort of giant vessel for the air as it has multiple windows that run left and right on the middle of its hull. Nose and front that's shaped like an owl. And there are metal flaps that are shaped of that of a bat. And this is just one of the vessels along a bigger hanger full of them.

THE END


End file.
